


【爱樱】the flipside

by qdhz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 爱樱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz
Summary: 还是流水账
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 5





	【爱樱】the flipside

那天晚上，神道爱之介的名字和脸，一并刻进了樱屋敷薰的生命里。

他的出现，从一开始就很亮眼，像是一匹外来的马突然闯入陌生而平静的草原上一般，进入到他的世界。那时候薰和虎次郎提起爱之介，还只是称呼他为“戴兜帽的小子”，因为他出于什么原因隐藏着自己的身份，所以薰也很默契地从来没有主动问过什么。  
直到那次，他脚下滑了一下，以为迎接自己身体的是水泥地面，却落入对方怀里时，薰看着那个黑色兜帽下微微张开的唇，恍惚怀疑下一秒它就要接近自己的，然后便是呼吸相接。也是那个时候，他背对着远处楼宇的霓虹灯光，微笑着把自己划进一个特殊范围内，还对自己说，他叫爱之介。  
上升的体温、少年的荷尔蒙、微沁的汗水在这一刻交汇，毫无疑问，薰比任何时候都要心动。  
他没说出口，但也像对方说得一样，偷偷认定了爱之介是特别的人。

他发着呆回味这个被他印进大脑中的场景，连空气中的味道都刻骨铭心，不小心却忘了拐弯差点撞到墙上。爱之介眼疾手快又拉了他一把，继而忍不住开玩笑:“你怎么回事，好像故意出错一样。  
"你瞧不起我吗？"薰反应过来，总感觉脸上开始发热，只好迅速转过身去还呛了他一句。  
"我哪有。"爱之介看他躲自己，就踩着滑板很快追过去，用手去扳他肩膀。少年人的肩没有系统锻炼过的痕迹，还是薄薄地一段，爱之介抓在手里就轻易地将整个人都转过来。  
"你又去哪？”他转到薰的身前，“又去找虎次郎吗？”  
“要不然呢？”薰调整好自己脸色恢复常态，“他今天没来，我去看一眼。”  
“我还以为你会想多和我呆一会儿呢。”神道爱之介挡着他前面的路，完全没有让开的意思，"只和我一个人感觉不好吗？"  
"我可没有这么说！"薰急着反驳他，后知后觉地觉得有些反应过度，只好退回去坐下来，"算了算了，我不去了，我留下来。"  
"这样就好。"神道爱之介笑眯眯地坐到他旁边，很满意地样子。  
他这次也没有带兜帽，因为只有他们两个人，坐在夕阳下面，四下里都很安静。爱之介甩了甩前额的头发，把翘起的乱毛梳理成自己满意的样子，然后转头去看眯着眼睛盯远处的薰。爱之介抬手用指尖去勾他的长发，薰的头发又长又软，爱之介勾了几圈只觉得香味都顺着缭到了他自己手上。  
"你怎么了今天，说话怪怪地，还瞎摸。"薰这么说着，手上也没管他。  
"没什么。"爱之介把手抽回去，放回鼻尖下闻了闻，"就是喜欢。"  
"喜欢你的头发，耳钉，"他伸手点到薰的唇钉上，一触即走，"还有这里。"  
"那你也去打一个啊，搞什么......"樱屋敷薰愣了一秒，把头偏过去，自己却也不自觉地抚上唇被触碰过的地方。  
"我的家庭，不可能允许我这样。所以我觉得你很特别，不像我......"爱之介伸了伸懒腰，没把话说完，也没再看他。  
落日的最后一点余烬都沉了下去，他们在沉默中步入黑暗。  
"我也觉得你不一样，爱之介。"薰突然开口说，"你整个人对我来说都是特别的。"  
"从第一次出现在我面前做ollie的时候，就好像身上闪着光一样，那天晚上明明比现在还黑，后来到你告诉我名字的时候，直到现在，每一刻，都很特别......"  
他还没说完，话被打断了，身边的人像不满于他的唠叨一般咬上了他的嘴唇。未发出的音节化为模糊的气声，被阻断在喉咙里，薰还没反应过来对方做了什么，在自己下唇上作祟的唇齿就撬开了他的牙齿进到里面舔舐，等他回过神来，脸颊和耳朵都烧红了一片。  
"你发什么疯！"他费了一点劲才推开那人的身体。  
"我没发疯，只是做一些别人没做过的事，我早就想这么干了。"爱之介自上而下垂着眼睛看他的反应，"我可是确认你也很喜欢才下手的。"他变本加厉地整个欺身压上去，好像理所当然地夺回属于自己的东西一般，翻滚之间将两个人的衣服都沾上了尘土。  
他们气喘吁吁地躺到地上。  
"你还是不该这么乱来，衣服脏成这样该怎么交差？"樱屋敷薰被吻得有些喘不上气，他半靠在墙壁上理着自己的领子。  
"我爸不在家，而且有人会替我收拾干净的。"爱之介满不在乎地回答，手又不安稳地去撩人家衬衫下摆。  
"别再闹了。"薰觉得他荒唐，把衣角从他手里扯回去。  
"去你家好不好？"爱之介低声问他。  
"为什么？"  
"虎次郎一定去过吧，我都没去过。"他的语气一股缠着不放的感觉。  
"干嘛在意这种无所谓的事......"  
"那我想坐你车，这样也不行吗？"

他们最后哪都没有去，樱屋敷薰骑着摩托，爱之介在后座搂紧了他的腰，他们在僻静宽敞的公路上兜风。公路沿着海，风吹过来的时候清凉又咸腥，直到风吹得皮肉都发冷才停下来。  
"我小时候看过一本书，里面的人可以骑摩托横穿美国。"爱之介伸手拿过薰手中点燃的香烟吸了一口，"但那个时候我只能坐轿车，一丝风都感觉不到，甚至努力坐直了才能看见车窗外完整的风景。可能只有玩滑板的时候不一样，能感觉到一点自由吧。"  
"谢谢你，薰。"   
"这没什么，如果你想，我可以教你骑车，它也可以借你。"薰想看着他的眼睛，又低头避开，"在这里就可以，不用去别的......那么远的地方，像美国什么的......"  
"你去过吗？你怎么知道有多远？"爱之介笑了一下吐出一口烟雾。  
"没有......也许就在......但是不用在别的地方，和我在一起的时候，你就可以做任何事。"  
"你说的对，有你在就够了，我不用去任何地方。"爱之介踩灭了烟蒂，去抵他额头。  
他们头顶的天空上没有像什么童话故事里一样有烟火炸开，只有安静的星星。但他们还是在这样的夜空下接吻了。  
薰束起的长发在他们的纠缠中散开，顺着风吹的方向飘起一个小小的弧度。  
"下次去我家里吧。"薰开口说。  
他觉得这样的时间可以无限延续，像海的另一边那么远。


End file.
